Blackfire
by Ultimatedragon131
Summary: It has been some time sense the legendary Pokemon trainer, Ash, had retired and trainers around the world had tried to clam the title of Pokemon master, but despite the peacefulness of everything there an organization that has been experimenting with Pokemon DNA, attempting to make the ultimate super soldiers.


**Authors note: Greetings and welcome to my first Pokemon fanfic, I've been on a temporary leave with my previous fic, the legend of Spyro: dawn of a new world, do to life and the lack of a computer to write with, along with various different things that seem to get in the way, but I do intend on returning to it sometime soon, but in the meantime I've decided to write this as a change of pace and hope everyone will enjoy it. The thoughts and words of Pokemon will be put in italics although people will only here them in the typical language that they speak.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor clam ties to the Pokemon franchise, but I do clam my OC's and story plot.**

BLACKFIRE

CHAPTER 1 FREEDOM

On an island fifty miles north of the Kanto region lies a research facility known to the people as Firefall, named after the island that it resides, but unknown to the public the dark secrets that lie within. The year is 2035 and it has been 30 years sense the retirement of the Pokemon master Ash Ketchem, and the island was set as a dedication to Ash's hard work and determination for saving the world countless times.

On the island Pokemon of various types have been placed to live in harmony with each other and with everyone around them, this new region was named, 'the Plum region.' The facility was made to monitor and maintain the island and all that transpires on it.

All seems peaceful on the four hundred square mile island as a light mist of rain falls gently on the forests of the mountainous island, it is 12:36AM and the residence of the region and it's 53 towns lie sound asleep in there cozy houses compared to the 45° temperatures outside, a few wild Kricketune sit in the woods adding a cores of chirps to the sleepy environment, but it is suddenly interrupted by the sound of sirens blasting through the crisp night air.

Six hours earlier

Inside the facility a girl no older then 17 sits in the corner of her cold gray windowless room holding her head down, her long black hair covers her face and other then her white hospital gown she lie there exposed to the chilling cold of the room, she recoils at the sound of the approaching footsteps as two men in white lab coats near her room, outside the room she could hear them say.

"this is test subject 3225 AKA Blackfire, she is the most viable test subject for your experiment Dr. Rose," she heard one of them say to the other "as do to her DNA it is extraordinarily durable in the procedures she has undergone, and I do believe she will prove a success."

"I do hope so professor Edward." The one now known as Dr. Rose addressed the other.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and a bright white light streamed in, blinding to the girl that was now accustom to the darkness, one of the men grabbed her and proceeded to drag her out of the room and down a hall. She struggled and tried to break free but only was met with an iron grip that felt like her wrist was about to snap in half, she whimpered do to the discomfort but her whimpers were only met with an abrupt order of silence. Once they came to a set of glass double doors Dr. Rose grabbed a key card that was clipped to his coat and slid it through the reader to open the door, once they were inside the room the door behind them slid shut and locked, they then proceeded to a metal chair that's stationed in the middle of the room, next to that is a table holding a number of various supplies, and hooked to the chair is three high voltage lines that ran to three different generators.

The two scientists then set her in the chair and hooked up the wires to a headset that they then placed on her head, then gave her a wax mouth guard so she wouldn't bite her tongue off in the process and bolted her to the chair so she would stay in place. She didn't mind this by this point as do to her being in situations like this sense she was a child, hell she was born in this facility along with her sisters which she had hardly even seen, the only one that she really got a chance to talk to was her sister subject 3223 Dreamer, and that was still only once a week, as for there older sister who had disappeared about 2 years ago, possibly as a failed subject and was, how they say, "removed" she recoiled at the thought of what that possibly meant but they had no say so in the mater, they were taught sense children that it's obey or "else" so she kept doing as they said, but at some point she decided that she had enough and just wanted freedom.

"Alright subject 3225 what we are going to do is your last treatment, and if you pass you will be free from cell block A and you will be moved to the training facilities with your sibling 3223 if she passes." A woman from the other side of a thick wall of Plexiglas spoke into the monitor.

Blackfire had gotten a chance to know this woman as Dr. Clearwater she was a nice person, at least to her, and was the one how administered her shots and exercises, she almost saw her as a second mother figure sense she never got a chance to meet her actual mother, do to her passing shortly after her birth.

"Alright let's begin," Dr. Rose stated before stabbing a 12 gage needle into her neck injecting a translucent fluid into her veins, it felt as thou acid was being forced through her system, "first shot administered now the jump," he then proceeded to walk to a switch at the end of the room, "clear!" he shouted as he flipped the lever and sent the current of electricity through her body, it was so intense that her bones were visible through her skin.

She screamed as the volts of electricity cores through her and started to blister the skin, after only 12 seconds they cut the flow and waited. Several seconds passed as the chard and blistered skin started to reform," serum one has taken affect now for serum two," Professor Edward spoke as he grabbed the other syringe that was sitting on the table next to the chair, he then injected the faded purple cocktail in to her neck and backed away," Clear!"

Suddenly the second wave of relentless pain surged through her, causing her to release an ear piercing scream, which only resulted in her vocal cords to burst and blood to spew from her mouth, but do to the serum they healed as fast as they busted. The pain was excruciating as it went on for close to a minute now, she opened her eyes and suddenly they changed from ice blue to a deep shade of red, and the pupils became slits.

"It's working!" One of the doctors exclaimed.

Suddenly one of the generators malfunctioned and caught fire, and before they could react it exploded and sent a wave of fire through the room.

"Shut down systems and activate the fire lock!" Dr. Clearwater ordered.

As soon as the fire started it was put out do to the anti fire foam dispersants in the room. Everyone surged into the room once the fire was out to evaluate the damage, as thought both of the doctors lie dead on the floor in chard husks, but what was most odd was the test subject was not in the metal chair but what they hoped would not occur had happened, and the girl was turned into an Umbreon.

"Fuck! I thought you said that the subject would pass! What of her sister?" Dr. Clearwater demanded to the other doctors, but there only reply was a simple shrug and no response," she grabbed one of them by the collar and demanded an answer, but none was given. She turned to the direction of the Umbreon and stated, "Remove the subject." She felt sorrow well up inside of her at this decision but she had no choice it was order or else.

Five hours later

Subject 3225 also known as Blackfire awoke in a glass box, dazed she looked around noticing in the glass was a reflection, she slowly creped up to the glass and in horror she realized that it was her own reflection, " _How the hell_?" she thought to herself as she inspected what happened to her.

She was an Umbreon roughly the same size as a common house cat. She has black fur with gold rings around her ears, tail, and legs; her eyes were now the shade of deep crimson rather than the icy blue that they originally were. She could not believe what she had been turned into as she began to let panic sink in.

She looked at the glass figuring that she could possibly break it, trying her hardest she then proceed to bash into the glass only for her to rebound off of it, but the only thing that she managed to do was give herself a bad headache. Outside the glass was a man with his back to the chamber she was placed in, typing something into one of the computers in the room, followed by giving a thumb up to one of the cameras in the room when he was done.

She began to panic again as she realized what might happen to her, she closed her eyes trying to clam herself down but outside of her control a dark aura began to pulse around her body, suddenly it erupted and shattered the glass causing a large enough shockwave to destroy most of the room and kill the guard.

She looked around at all of the destruction " _what the just happened_?" suddenly the sirens then began to sound off. "Warning Subject 3225 BlackFire has escaped." It announced before it begun to repeat itself. She walked up to the heavily damaged body of the guard only to see that the torso of the body was blown clean in half, she walked passed the corps, although disturbed by the sight of all the blood and gore she proceeded to walk up to the electronic door, she looked dumbfounded however at the lock trying to figure out a way to open it, " _How the hell am I going to get out_?" she pondered.

Suddenly several guards burst into the room leaving the door behind them open looking for the escaped subject, they luckily didn't see her however as she ran past them and out the door as it slowly closed behind the men. She darted down the hall screaming in her head " _why the hell am I a goddamn pokemon? More importantly where is my sister!?"_ she wondered as she started around every corner trying to find an exit, " _wait_ ," she paused in thought as she looked for the exit , " _I think that she was stationed in block C_!" she recalled franticly as she barrels down the halls making her way for an exit.

 **To be continued**

 **Well there you have it chapter one of Blackfire hope you enjoyed the story as I did writing it, chapter two will be out soon. Till then this is Ultimatedragon131 signing off.**

 **Peace out**


End file.
